The present disclosure relates generally to portable electronic devices and particularly to portable electronic devices capable of automatically detecting whether there is available utility power and switching the power supplying mode accordingly.
Generally, the power supply of portable electronic devices (for example, notebook computers) is provided by batteries or power adapters which are capable of modulating utility power to direct current. However, batteries usually have limited capacity, and power adapters are usually additional accessories, which are inconvenient to carry.
Taiwan patent No. 595768 discloses a known alternating/direct power adapter for a portable computer, which includes a transformation rectifier and a battery pack. Accompanying with appropriate circuit design, this power adapter integrates a utility power supplier and a direct current supplier in one single adapter. However, this power adapter is still an accessory of the portable computer, and non-convenience of carrying has not been overcome.